1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a valve control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A control device of said type is known from EP 1 491 754 A1. Such control devices, which are also referred to as control capsules, have a vacuum chamber which is arranged in a housing and which is connected to a vacuum source, for example to the vacuum pump of an engine. Arranged in said vacuum chamber is a diaphragm which is preloaded in one direction by a spring. The diaphragm separates the vacuum chamber from a second pressure chamber which can be connected to the atmosphere or to a further vacuum source. The diaphragm is connected via a diaphragm plate composed of metal to a regulating rod which for example actuates the shut-off element of a bypass valve. For this purpose, a vacuum is built up in the vacuum chamber, as a result of which the diaphragm is deformed counter to the spring force and the regulating rod is thereby moved.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a control device, which control device allows the production outlay thereof to be reduced.